Second Chances
by aquamysticwriter
Summary: A new Institute is built in Forks and Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec are transferred there. They meet up with the Cullens and the La Push werewolves and things get a little complicated. WARNING post COG and BD spoilers! Anonymous reviews accepted.
1. The Perfect Dress

**Disclaimer : I do not unfortunately own Twilight or Mortal Instruments**

**I do however seem to like writing crossovers because this is my second one in less than a month and I only have one oneshot that is in a single catagory :P This story is set after COG but Clary has not told Jace they are not siblings so he still thinks they are. This is just a little introduction chapter so the other ones will be longer enjoy :) **

**I just realized that Clary`s thoughts should be in italics so I have now fixed that.**

* * *

Clary POV

"Izzy, why do we have to go dress shopping?" I whined as she dragged me through yet another store.

"To find a dress of course!" She replied happily.

"You have a closet full of dresses back at the Institute, why do you need more?"

"The dress isn't for me silly, it's for you."

"What for?" I was almost afraid to ask but I was curious.

"For Magnus's Christmas party. He's having it on Christmas Eve and we're all invited and you have nothing Christmassy to wear."

"Well then why is Jace here? He always wears black so you're obviously not buying him a new outfit."

"I know, it's such a shame he would look great in a gold silk top and some nice dress pants but oh well. He is here because I need a guy's opinion on your dress and Simon refused to come."

I glanced his way while Isabelle was searching the clothes racks. _He was staring out the window lost in thought. It had been a few years since the battle in Idris and since then we had become closer but there was one thing I had never told him. One thing I had never told anyone but Isabelle and that was that he was not my brother. I had meant to tell him but I just never found the right time and then he accepted it and moved on. He'd been on a few dates every now and again and even though they were nothing serious I still raged with jealousy when I saw another woman in his arms. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't now, it was to late, I had waited to long and lost my one chance to be with Jace._

"Why are you staring at me?" Jace had turned his attention away from the window and was now looking at me questioningly.

Blood rushed to my cheeks when he looked at me. "I wasn't looking at you."

"Yes you were you were staring straight at me and thinking about something, I could tell."

"Well you were wrong I was just admiring the view."

He looked out the window again. "You were admiring the buildings across the street?"

Ops, not my best excuse luckily Isabelle chose that moment to shriek and yell "I saw it first!" We both ran over to her to see what was wrong.

She and a short black haired girl were playing tug of war with a green dress.

"You did not see it first!" The black haired girl yelled.

"Yes I did, it's mine!" Isabelle yelled back.

I tried to pry her off but it was no use, before Jace could step in an auburn haired man walked up behind the girl and whispered something that made her let go.

Isabelle fell back onto another rack still clutching the dress. I went over to help her up.

"I swear Isabelle one of these days you are going to get arrested over a dress." Jace joked.

"Why couldn't you just get another dress from the rack?" I asked.

"Because this is the last one in your size."

I sighed and told her to apologise to the other girl and give her the dress.

"Sorry." She said curtly. "Here you can have the dress."

"That's okay, apparently my sister found another one." She glanced in the direction of a brown haired girl. "I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen and his wife Bella Cullen. You can keep the dress though I'm not sure it will fit you."

"Oh no this dress is for my friend Clary here. I'm Isabelle and this is her brother Jace."

"Nice to meet you and Clary the dress would look great on you."

"I don't know about that but I've tried on at least a hundred dresses today so one more couldn't hurt."

Alice laughed, "Well this hopefully this is the last one but I should get going now since Bella has finally found a dress bye." and with that she danced away leaving me with yet another dress to try on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, Alice was right. The dress looked stunning on me and it fit perfectly.

"Perfect." Isabelle cheered.

"Does that mean we're done shopping now?" I was tired and all I wanted to do was sit in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn for a few hours.

"Of course not! We have to find shoes to match and some jewellery to. Come on we don't have all day."

I groaned and Jace laughed as she dragged me to another store. Unfortunately we did have all day and it was going to be a long one.

* * *

**So what do you think? I have a plot line for this story but i don't know if I should continue it, tell me if you want me to or not. I will try to update soon if I get at least 4 reviews and I am working on the next chapter of my other crossover so that will soon be updated as well.**


	2. A New Institute

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI or Twilight :( but i do own the plot :)**

**I know I have gotten more than 4 reviews and thank you so much to all of you that did review but I was updating my other story. This is just a small chapter explaining how they end up moving to Forks and I am happy to say that Simon is now part of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A New Institute

Clary POV

I was just pulling on a jacket so I wouldn't freeze on the way to Magnus' party when I heard a knock on my door.

Isabelle was standing in the hall and she smiled when I opened the door. "Didn't I tell you that dress was perfect."

"Thanks, is there something you needed or did you just come here to force me into ten inch heels?" I joked.

"Ha ha very funny. No actually my parents want us all downstairs for something."

"Okay let me just grab my purse and we can go see what they want."

Maryse and Robert were waiting in the living room with Jace and Alec. They waited for Isabelle and I to sit down before saying anything.

"Now that you're all here I have some news." Maryse started. "The Clave has built a new Institute in Forks Washington due to increased demon activity and they would like you four to move there."

"Are you serious? What about my parents, do they know about this?" I asked.

" They were one of the first to find out and they think it'd be a great opportunity for you four as do I." Robert replied.

"Well then I think we should do it." We all looked at Jace in surprise. "What? I think it would be cool to start our own Institute."

"Jace's right, I'm in." said Alec.

"As long as they have good shopping I'm cool with it. Clary?" Isabelle said.

They all looked at me waiting for an answer. _It would be cool to start a new Institute but it would mean living far away from my Mom and Luke. It would also mean living with Jace everyday without my friends to distract me. I don't know if I can deal with that but it really does sound like a great opportunity and I guess if Isabelle can move to a small town with limited shopping then I can live with Jace._ "I'm in to." I said with far more confidence than I felt.

"Great, we'll tell the Clave your decision while you're at the party and since the Institute is already built you should be moving soon. One more thing, this Institute is not a church so it will be different than what you're used to but it is just as big. Now go have fun at your party." Maryse and Robert left as we made our way to Magnus'.

It didn't take long to get there but the whole time I was trying to convince myself that I had made the right choice. It didn't help that Jace had invited his girlfriend to the party and it tortured me to watch them dance. When a new song started someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Simon held out his and I took it grateful to have a distraction.

"Shouldn't you be with Izzy?" They had been going out for about a year now and practically spent all their free time together.

"She's talking to some pixie about a new designer store and I thought you could use something to distract you from Jace and his girlfriend."

"You know! Isabelle told you didn't she, doesn't that girl know how to keep a secret!"

"Calm down she didn't tell me exactly. I could tell you were feeling down about something so I guessed until I got it right."

I sighed. "Well I never have been good at lying to you and I'm kinda glad you know. Thanks for the distraction."

He smiled. "No problem. So what's this I hear about you guys moving."

"Oh I guess Isabelle told you huh?"

"Yeah she said it's in Washington. That's pretty far away."

"I know but it would be pretty cool but I'd miss you and I know Izzy would to."

"That's exactly why I'm coming with you."

"What!?"

"Well Izzy told me that this Institute is not a church s I can live there. My mom is away on business trips most of the time now anyway so she said it's okay and someone has to make sure you don't spend all your time moping over Jace."

"Simon you are seriously the best friend ever."

"I know." He grinned.

* * *

**Sorry to Simon/Mia fans but I really wanted him to be in the story and there is really no reason for Mia to move to Forks with them. Next Chapter takes place in Forks so please review and I will update faster. I need a minimum of 5 reviews this time please.**


	3. Old Friends, New Places

**Disclaimer: MI and Twilight belong to Cassandra Clare and Stephanie Meyer**

**You guys are so awsome for giving me five reviews in one day so I am putting up another chapter to thank you. I am trying out a few different POVs before it goes back to Clary's POV in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Old Friends, New Places

Simon POV

This is it, we're on our way to Forks. It was a few days after New Years and Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Jace and I were all on a plane on our way to Forks Washington. I still remember the night Isabelle told me she was leaving. She was so sad until I suggested moving with her. I looked at her now. Her head was lightly resting on my shoulder but I didn't mind. She looked so peaceful there sleeping beside me but then there was Clary. She's my best friend and I love Isabelle but there was still part of me that loves Clary as well. Maybe that's why I came because I still care for her and even though I had accepted the fact that she would never love me the way I love her I could at least try to stop the same thing from happening with her and Jace. She deserves to be happy even if it was with him so I will help her no matter how much it hurts me.

I turned to look across the row of airplane seats to talk to Clary. She was doodling in her sketchbook as usual. "What are you drawing?"

She looked up. "Just some runes that popped into my head."

I nodded and looked out the window knowing that probably wasn't what she was drawing but I decided it was best not to pry. "I wonder what it's like in Forks." I asked instead.

"According to Luke it's very wet since it rains like 99% of the year."

"Well that sounds cheery." I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on it won't be that bad and you did volunteer to come. Do you want me telling Isabelle you want to stay in New York because of a little rain?" She had a teasing grin on her face so I know she wouldn't follow through with that threat besides I didn't mind the rain one bit.

I smiled back at her and she went back to her drawings. It wouldn't be to long before we landed so I decided to get some sleep as I rested my head gently on Isabelle's.

---------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

"Alice, do you have any idea why there is a new building at the edge of the forest?"

She stopped what she was doing for a second and concentrated on the future. I could see from her mind that the house would soon be inhabited by Shadowhunters. Good they would take over the demon killing. "Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome." she replied before she went back to pestering Bella over the state of her wardrobe. I could hear her silently pleading to me to make Alice stop but I found it far to amusing to get between them just yet. She saw me smile at her torment and threatened to trash my car if I didn't stop Alice soon but I knew she wouldn't go through with it. _I'll do it Edward I really will._ No you won't I mouthed back. She pictured lifting the Volvo over her head and throwing it over a cliff. "Fine." I caved. "Alice why don't you go shopping with Nessie, I know she's been dying to get some new clothes and she loves going shopping with you."

"Okay I know a great store that just opened in " She danced away to find my daughter finally leaving me and Bells alone. Then she turned back, "Don't worry Bella, we'll fix your wardrobe after I come back from shopping."

Bella groaned and I chuckled pulling her close to me. "Don't worry love I'll be sure to give you two lots of time with your clothes."

She looked at me in shock. "Don't forget about your car." She teased.

"Okay okay I won't remind her but if she remembers on her own it's not my fault."

"Good, now that we have that settled what is this I hear about a new house at the edge of the forest?"

"Nothing much, just a new Shadowhunter Institute."

"I wonder what it will be like having Shadowhunters living here. We should go by and welcome them."

"I swear you are getting more like Esme every day far to welcoming but I guess it's a good idea. We don't want them coming after us thinking we're evil vampires after all. Alice saw that they would be arriving today so how about we go later to give them a chance to settle in first."

"Okay so we'll go then. Hmm"

"What?"

"Oh I was just wondering if these Shadowhunters are the same ones that we met in New York."

"I don't know Alice didn't see their faces."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

---------------------------------------------------

Clary POV

The Institute was huge! Possibly bigger than the one in New York but that could just be because less people were living in this one. It was also much more modern looking. There were plenty of rooms to choose from but somehow Isabelle managed to find the only two with their own bathrooms for me and her and for that I was grateful.

It didn't take long for us to settle into our new home, my room was already covered in drawings and some of my old decorations and my mom called a few hours after we arrived to see how we were doing but to be honest I was bored. I suppose I could have gone out to check out the town but I didn't want to go alone so I went to see if Isabelle wanted to come with me.

Big mistake. I opened her door a crack to see her making out with Simon on her bed. Now that was one image I could have lived my whole life without seeing. I know I don't love Simon that way but watching my best guy friend make out with my best girl friend was not high up on my list. Luckily the doorbell rang just then. "I'll get it." I yelled happy to get away from the scene on the other side of Isabelle's door.

I took my time walking down the stairs and then opened the door.

"Clary!"

"Alice!"

"So you're the new Shadowhunter."

"Um yeah, why are you here?"

"We live here."

"We?" I opened the door wider and saw a whole clan of vampires standing in the doorway. She must have seen the shock in my eyes because she quickly explained.

"Don't worry, we're good vampires I promise. We have lived here on and off for the past few decades and we just came by to welcome you to Forks. Are you the only Shadowhunter here or are there more?"

I nodded slowly still sort of shocked and called everyone down.

"Hey Fray, what's up?" Simon was the first down the stairs followed by a slightly flushed Isabelle, Alec and Jace.

"Izzy, Jace do you remember those vampires we met in New York when Izzy was trying to find me a dress?"

"You mean that girl she was trying to get the green dress from, yeah I remember. What about them?" Jace replied.

"Well it turns out that they live here." I stepped aside to let them see the vampires behind me.

Now it was their turn to look shocked. Simon recovered first probably because he was a vampire himself and invited them in. "You aren't normal vampires." he stated.

"Normal no but at least we don't drink human blood." Edward replied.

I saw Simon flinch and I guess Alice did to because she stepped in and introduced everyone.

"Clary, Isabelle, Jace you already know me, Bella and Edward. This is our sister Rosalie." She gestured to the tall blonde. "and her husband Emmet." She gestured to the big one with the baseball cap. "These are our parents Esme and Carlisle." she stepped aside to let us see a brown haired woman beside a gorgeous blonde man who I'm assuming was her husband. "This is Edward and Bella's daughter Renesme." She pointed to a petit girl with curly bronze hair. "And finally this is my husband Jasper." She gestured to the blonde haired man beside her.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. "This is my friend Isabelle, her brother Alec and my brother Jace." I saw Edward's look of surprise and silently promised to ask him about that later. "This." I gestured to Simon. "Is my best friend Simon. As you already know he is also a vampire and the only one of us that isn't a Shadowhunter."

They all came into our living room and started talking. Alice, Renesme and Isabelle started up a conversation about clothes, Jace was questioning Bella on how she has a teenage child already, Alec was having a nice conversation with Esme and Carlise, Simon was talking to Emmet and Rosalie about something that I couldn't hear and Edward was making his way over to me thought I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me.

"To tell you why I was surprised when you introduced Jace as your brother." he answered my unspoken thought and caught me by surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I can read minds."

"Okay." I said slowly. "Can all of you do that?"

"No just me but Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella has a sort of shield ability that doesn't allow me to read her mind and my daughter Nessie can project her thoughts for others to see through touch."

"Wow and I thought Jace and I were special having extra angel blood in us and all."

"Which brings us right back to your introduction. Jace isn't your brother is he?" Edward asked gently clearly not trying to make me feel bad or anything.

"No he's not." I said softly.

"But he thinks he is right?"

"Yes and please don't tell him. Does anyone else in your family know?"

"Alice, Bella and Nessie but they won't tell I promise you that."

I relaxed. "Thanks." I could tell he was curious as to why I hadn't told Jace but thankfully he didn't pry. "So are there any other nice downworlders we should not kill?"

My question seemed to amuse him but he answered it anyway. "Just the werewolf clan down on La Push but I would hardly call them downworlders. They aren't real werewolves and the reason I was laughing at your question is because a few years ago I would have been happy to let you kill them."

"Oh?" I said not surprised that he had read my mind again.

"Well their leader Jacob Black used to have a thing for Bella but since he started going out with Nessie I've gotten used to having him around. That's the short story."

"Okay, I get it, I have some werewolf friends myself. Actually my step dad is a werewolf. Do you know anything about the demon activity around here?"

"There aren't many but there used to be none. We've been taking care of the problem before anyone could find them but it's good that you're here to help."

"None at all? That's strange that they would suddenly show up now."

"Not really, there has been a lot more downworlder activity as you call it around here recently so that's probably what drew them here."

"I see well then they shouldn't be to much of a problem."

The Cullens stayed at the Institute for a while as we told each other about our lives. Alice told everyone else about their special abilities and Jace told them about ours. I had a feeling that we would all become good friends and I planned for us to go down to la Push beach to meet Jacob Black and the other werewolves the next day.

* * *

**So they have finally met the Cullens well officially at least and they will soon meet the werewolves. Since I got five reviews so fast last time I would like ten reviews before the next chapter this time please but I will post at least one more chapter before school starts if I don't get ten reviews by then. Don't use that as an excuse not to review though becasue the more reviews I get the better the chapter is likely to be.**


	4. La Push

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot which isn't very original in this chapter **

**Okaaaaaaaaaaay I could've sworn that I already typed this part but I won't because If you know me you would know that I don't swear ever. So this is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to get one more up before the summer ends. I will try to get one or two chapters up a month if I don't have exams or anything but no promises. **

* * *

Clary POV

"Come on you guys, Nessie will be here any minute to take us to La Push beach and you aren't even dressed yet." I yelled at Simon, Jace and Alec. Before she left last night Nessie had offered to introduce us to her boyfriend and his pack down at La Push beach. Isabelle and I were already dressed but they guys seemed content to lay around and watch TV.

"Come on Simon, it would be so much more fun if you came." Isabelle pouted and made puppy dog eyes at Simon.

"Aright, I'll come. Lemme just get dressed." Jace snickered at how easily he gave in before Simon pulled himself off the couch and went to his room to get dressed. That just left him and Alec.

"You know Alec Magnus was asking me if he could bring my parents down here for a day to hang out and he was saying he could stay for a bit but since you guys don't really want to do anything I think I'll just tell him to send my parents." That worked perfectly. He bolted off the couch to get dressed. I smiled before I remembered that Jace was still there still refusing to budge.

"So how do you plan to get me to come?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face and it was that very that grin gave me the perfect idea.

"I don't." I turned and walked away. "I'd be more fun finding the demons without you."

"Demons?" I heard rise off the couch slowly and smiled. It was working.

"Yeah Nessie mentioned some demon activity around that area but it's not much we'll probably just let the werewolves take care of it."

"Not if I have anything to do…Wait a minute there are no demons at La Push. You tricked me." He pointed accusingly at my face. "But I guess as long as I'm up it wouldn't hurt to tag along you know just to get to know the area and everything."

Yes! I am a genius. Jace was so tagging along in hopes of actually finding a demon not to get to know the area. I have done the impossible, okay maybe impossible was a bit much but I was still happy enough to do a little dance.

"Uh Clary. What the heck are you doing?" Simon and Alec had finished getting ready and they were standing right behind me.

I stopped dancing. "Nothing." I said quickly. Izzy saved me an explanation by dragging Jace out the door and gesturing for us to follow. Still my cheeks were red from embarrassment and I stayed a the back.

Nessie was right outside. "Hey guys, great to see you. La Push beach is just down this way, I thought we could walk there since it's not raining for once. Jake will meet us there." She said cheerily as she led us along.

She was right. It was a beautiful day and it didn't take to long to get there. As soon as we did we were greeted by three very tall guys and a slightly smaller girl.

"This is Jake. He's the leader of the pack and my boyfriend. The rest of his pack is made up of Quil, Embry and his second in command Leah." she introduced.

"Jake these are the shadow hunters my dad was telling you about. This is Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon. Well Simon's not a shadow hunter he's actually a vampire but he has fangs and can eat human food and sleep and everything."

Jake reached extended his arm to shake hands. "Nice to meet you." when he got to Simon he looked up and said. "Don't tell the Cullens but you smell way better then any of them aside from Nessie of course."

"Thanks?" Simon replied.

Nessie laughed. "Don't worry it's a compliment."

"Oh okay." His confused look was replaced my a smile. "This is a pretty nice place."

"Yeah when it's not raining buckets." We all laughed at that and spent the rest of the day at La Push.

* * *

**Thank you to mistressofdarkness962 for the idea of having the werewolves think Simon smells good and go check out her awsomely funny Inuyasha fic featuring Sango and a crazy idea, it's hilarious!**

**So please review because with school starting I need reviews to keep my faith in this fic. I would also like to ask a favour of all you wonderful people that read my story. The plot bunnies have been bugging me to write a kareoke chapter for some time now and i finally caved so i would like some song sugesstions for some characters. Here is the list of people I need help figuring out a song for, Jocelyn, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. So you can include sugesstions in youe review or just Pm me with you idea. Either way your ideas are appriciated and once I figure out all the songs I will get that chapter up. BTW i already know what songs the unlisted characters will sing but if you have a suggestion for them go ahead and tell me becasue it might just fit the character better than my song choice.**


	5. Nothing to Lose?

**Disclaimer: Does my story sound like something Stephanie Meyer or Cassandra Clare would write? I thought not**

**Even though school started today I didn't get any homework so I decided to write this chapter to make up for my immense failure of a chapter four. I was gong to write about a bonfire at La Push but when I sat down at the computer this idea just flowed from my head through my fingers and turned into a chapter that i am actually happy with. **

* * *

Chapter 5 - Nothing to lose?

Clary POV

I sighed as I fell back on my bed. I was dead tired having after fighting near twenty demons off with Izzy and Alec's help. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep but I couldn't. Jacob and the other wolves had invited us to a bonfire night at La Push and since I had already accepted his invatation I forced myself out of bed and hopped into the shower to scrub demon blood and who knows what else out of my hair. Half an hour later I was cleen and free of demon blood. I pulled the towel out of my damp hair and pulled on jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater grabbing a rain slicker just in case before we all headed down to the beach.

It wasn't yet dark so I tied my sweater around my waist as I took my seat on a log. It seemed as if everyone was there. The wolves were the first that I saw but as I looked around some more I realized that their family was there as well.

"Hey you made it." I turned around to see Jake walking up behind me.

I nodded. "It's a nice night."

"Yeah it pays to have a girlfriend who's aunt just happens o be able to predict the weather."

"Is that the only reason you like me?" Nessie fake pouted.

"Of course not there are many other reasons like this." he lifted her up and kissed her.

"Okay so did not need to see that."

Nessie giggled when Jake let her down. "Sorry.'

"Well I just got to go help Sue with the food so I'll be back." Jake sauntered off and Nessie plopped down beside me.

"Okay so what's the deal with you and Jace?"

I cringed wondering how much she knew. "Um what do you mean exactly?"

"Oh sorry do you not want to talk about it? I didn't want to offend you or anything." She said quickly obviously having noticed my cringe.

"No it's not that, well it is a bit but to be honest I'm glad to have someone to talk to who's anser for all guy problems is to make him jelous in ridiculously high heels."

She looked a little confused at that staement so I explained. "Lets just say Izzy means well but her advice isn't always the best."

"I see well I'm here so go ahead and talk, anything you want to vent about or need advice with I'm all ears."

"Well you already know that he's not my brother, not that he knows that.."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"I just never found the time to tell him."

"Clary it would take you all of ten seconds to say I'm not your sister. Altough it would be harder now than it would have been to say after you found out."

"I know it's just…well…I don't know why I didn't tell him. I mean I planned to the night after the battle. There was a huge party on the streets of Alicante to celebrate and that's when I planned to tell him." I sighed as I recalled the events. "I was wearing this beautiful silver dress and I went looking for him. I found him on the steps of the Hall and I was about to walk up and tell him right there but he left the stairs to join the party. I follwed him down to find him dancing with some random girl, they were laughing and having fun. I knew it was just fun though, he wasn't seriously into her he was just enjoying the fact that Valentine was dead. Even so I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not after that. He looked so happy that I just couldn't believe that he could ever be that happy with me. I guess I just thought that he would find someone some day and he would forget all about me but he would be happy with her."

Nessie looked at me sadly. "Don't you ever wonder what could have happened if you had told him that night?" She asked softly.

"All the time." I answered in a sad voice. "There isn't one day gone by that I haven't regretted my descision or dreamed about what could have been but it's to late now I waited to long."

"It's never to late, sure it might be a bit harder but you can still tell him the truth you know."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he already found someone else."

"What? I thought you said he always had random girlfriends but they didn't mean anything."

"Not this time. He's crazy about her."

"Who is it?"

"You don't know already?" I asked in surprise.

"No so please tell."

"It's Leah." I said coldly. "He's been going out with her since they met and at first I thought he would dump her after a few days but he's really happy with her. She's perfect for him, she likes to fight, she's tall and gorgeous and she really cares about him to."

"Clary you are not about to let that bitchy she wolf stand in your way are you." She scolded.

"What can I do? Break them up? You know I would never do that."

"Tell him. Tell Jace the truth and let him decide who he wants. What have you got to lose?"

"How about our friendship."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessie POV

I sighed in defeat. She had a good point, Jace as stupidly oblivious as he was treated her like a sister. They had a bond despite her secret and I had no idea how to convince her that that bond was worth risking. I didn't even know if I would have been willing to risk it if I was in her position so I let it be and went to help the wolves with the fire wood leaving Clary to mull over her thoughts. I made a promise to talk to my dad later and see if he couldn't talk some sense into her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary POV

Night had fallen and I leaned back against a tree listening to Billy tell an old Quileute story about a woman who fell in love with on of their ancestors but the wolf did not love her back. I tear slid down my cheek as I realized how similar this story was to my life right now.

I looked around the fire and saw the faces of many. Nessie was cuddled up with Jake listening intently. Rachel was resting her head on Paul shoulder. Sam had his arm wrapped around Emily. Even Simon and Isabelle were cuddled up. Them my eyes slid over to Jace who was laying his jacket over Leah's shoulders. He sat down beside her and she placed a kiss on his cheek. I wanted to scream. I had everything to lose. He would obviously choose her, I could tell that he really liked her. More tears slid down my cheeks and I was glad that the dark hid my face.

* * *

**Well I think this chapter turned out retty well what do you think? **

**I am also still asking for song sugesstiona and here is the list of people I need songs for,**

**Jocelyn, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.**

**I have confirmed the songs for the other characters now so please just send sugesstions for these characters and review as well.**


	6. Help Has Arrrived

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Cassandra Clare or Stephanie Meyer and can only hope to not mess up thier characters to much but no promises.**

**For those of you who are reading and waiting for another chapter in When two Worlds Collide I am not neglecting it I promise. I will have a new chapter up for that story very soon.**

**This is for mistressofdarkness962. Nessie has stopped aging so she lookes like she is about 21 right now, she is dating Jake but they are not living together. She is still living with Edward and Bella and Jake's dad is still alive. In reality Nessie is about 7 now so i hope that clears up any confusion cough mistressofdarkness962 cough. That is all so on with the chapter hurrah! **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Help has Arrived

Nessie POV

My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Ness?"

My eyes opened all the way when I realized that Jake was trying to wake me up. Wait I was sleeping? I must have fallen asleep during the storytelling.

As if he guessed what I was thinking he said. "You fell asleep when Billy was telling an old story."

I lifted my head odd his shoulder where it had been resting, nodded and looked around. It was still dark so I know I hadn't slept through to the next day. "What time is it?"

"Around one in the morning and don't worry I called Edward and told him you would be staying here tonight."

"No, I mean I'd love to stay and sleep because I am honestly dead tired but I need to talk to my dad about something tonight. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Do you want to run or would you like a ride."

I contemplated my choices in my head. If I ran I could get home faster but Jake's car had heat and soft seats and maybe I could rest for a few minutes. "I'd love a ride."

He laughed probably at the tired expression on my face. "Okay come on let's get you home."

The ride wasn't as long as I hoped but Jake still ended up having to wake me up again when we got there. "Hey Ness I think your parents are waiting for you." He leaned over and gave me a goodnight kiss before I got out of the car and waved him goodbye.

Okay now I needed to talk to my dad about Clary.

"Why don't you go get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning honey." My dad said as I walked into the living room.

"But I need to tell you now." I argued knowing that I sounded like a whiny little kid but I couldn't help it. Clary was my friend and I hated seeing her so down.

"I know but you need to get some rest. I promise we'll talk first thing okay." He led me to my room and I gave in happily sinking into my warm bed. "M"kay I'll tell you tomorrow." I mumbled sleepily.

My mom and dad kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me as I sank into a blissful slumber.

The next morning I woke with a start when I remembered why I hadn't stayed over at Jake's. "Dad!" I called.

"What do you say to a run before we talk?"

"Sounds good, let's go."

We ran out of the house and trough the forest before finally stopping in heavily sheltered area. It was raining as usual and though I didn't mind the rain I don't think Aunt Alice would have liked for us to completely ruin our clothes.

"So what I wanted to talk about was Clary's problem with Jace." My dad listened intently even though he had most likely picked most of the information out of my mind already. "She was talking to me yesterday while everyone was setting up the bonfire and she told me about the night when she planned to tell Jace that he wasn't her brother." I explained the whole story to him but still he didn't say anything. "I asked her why she can't just tell him now and she said it was because she was afraid of losing his friendship. After that I just didn't know what to say because she has a good point but I still think she should tell him. She's miserable without him and I really want to help her but I don't know how." I let out a breath after that long explanation and waited for my dad to respond.

"You're right she should tell him but she needs to get some confidence that his friendship is worth risking first."

"How are we going to convince her of that?"

"I'm not quite sure. That won't be the easiest thing to do because Clary is more stubborn than your mom."

I laughed at that comment. "Well we could ask mom and Aunt Alice."

"Yes Alice can generally find ways to make stubborn people give in. We should get Isabelle and Simon as well."

"Great. I'll go get Simon and Isabelle now and we'll meet you back at the cottage to talk unless you had other plans."

"No, no today if fine and the sooner we talk to Clary the better. I'll be waiting with Alice and your mom at home." He tossed me the keys to his Volvo and ran off to get Aunt Alice.

On the way to the Institute I thought of an excuse I could use if Clary happened to answer the door.

I pulled into the drive and knocked on the door and just my luck Clary was the one to open it.

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Isabelle and Simon. Are they around?" Don't ask why, don't ask why I silently prayed.

"Yeah they're here why do you need them."

Crap I just hope she buys my excuse. "Well Alice wants to go shopping with Isabelle and she wants Simon to hold their bags or something like that."

"Okay I'll go get them." I sighed glad that she bought my excuse and waited for her to come back.

A few minutes later Simon and Izzy were outside. "Morning Izzy, morning Simon why don't you go in the car, Alice is waiting for us to start shopping." Luckily they went without asking questions and as they passed by me I whispered that I would explain later.

"Um Nessie?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Would you mind hanging out later? I just need to get out of the Institute you know."

I looked at Clary for the first time since she opened the door and noticed her puffed up red eyes and sweats. She had probably been crying all night. My heart went out to her and I knew from experience how she felt. Before I knew about Jake's imprint on me I was a wreck because I was afraid to tell him that I loved him for fear that he didn't love me back. "I would not mind at all, how about I drop by around six after we finish shopping and we can go grab some dinner and have a girls night just me and you?"

She smiled at me and replied. "Thanks Nessie, that would be great, Izzy had plans with Simon tonight and I didn't want to mess them up."

"Okay, well I should get going now before my Aunt comes down here to get us herself. Why don't you go down to the beach, Leah's out of town for a few days and Jake will make sure the werewolves don't pester you to much."

"But it's raining."

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot, I'm so used to it. Well you could go over to Emily's house and hang out there. I know she's always in need of a couple extra hands around the kitchen with all those guys to feed."

"Would she mind? I mean I was talking to her last night and she seemed to like me but I don't really know her all that well."

"Don't worry about it. Her house is like a mall minus the clothes. Everyone meets there and I know that she would enjoy your company since Sam is out today as well."

"You know I think I will then. It would be good to spend a day out of the house and away from Jace. I'll be back here later for you to pick me up though."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary's POV

In the short time I had spent here Nessie had become a really good friend that I was glad to have so I took her advice and I headed over to Emily's house trying to stay dry and knocked hesitantly on the door.

To my surprise Jacob was the one to open the door. "Hey Clary, Ness told me you'd be coming." He held the door open to let me in. "Emily! Clary's here." He called out before opening the door again. "Me and the guys were just leaving to do some patrols bye."

I headed into the kitchen to find Emily. "Good morning Clary. It's nice to see you."

"You to. Thanks for letting me come over, I just needed to get out of the Institute."

"That's no problem, you're always welcome here especially if you can cook." She offered me a knife and I moved over beside her to help chop vegetables for a huge pot of soup which I'm assuming was for the guys after they came back. Thankfully she didn't ask why I didn't want to be in the Institute although I could tell she was curious. We talked for a bit and while we waited for the soup to finish cooking I decided to tell her.

"He's not your brother?'

"No and the only people that know are you, Nessie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Isabelle and Simon."

"Well I won't tell anyone and I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me."

"Well Nessie, Isabelle and Simon are out with Alice and I needed someone to talk to."

"Well then let's talk." we left the kitchen while the soup simmered and sat down on one of the couches in her living room and talked. Not just about Jace not being my brother but about other things. Random things that had no relevance whatsoever but it felt good to just talk. I hadn't done that in a while and I was nice to relax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessie POV

"Okay so here's the deal. Clary is way to depressed about Jace and she needs to be convinced that she should tell him. That's why you're all here. We need to figure out a way to give her a confidence boost." I explained to everyone. We were at the cottage all seated around the living room.

"I don't know Clary's mind isn't an easy one to change and Jace is a jerk that doesn't deserve her." Simon commented.

"Simon." Isabelle warned.

"Okay, okay ideas. I'm thinking."

"We could try an intervention." My mom offered.

"No Clary would not go for that. She'd just call us all crazy and storm out." Isabelle replied.

"You already tried reasoning with her but that didn't turn out to well." My dad recounted.

"So then what's left?" I asked.

"Oh I know!" Simon exclaimed. "Okay Clary has always loved to sing and to be honest she has a great voice but that 's not the point. Whenever she sings she always tells me that the music gives her energy. When she's feeling bad she is always listening to her I-pod and singing around the Institute. So maybe we could somehow use that."

"Yes that's perfect!" Alice said. "We could have like a karaoke night at the beach and try and convince her with our song choices."

"That just might work but won't she suspect something if we choose our own songs?" Isabelle questioned.

"We can say that the music is on shuffle but I could be secretly choosing the songs." Alice replied.

"Awesome. Now we just need to choose a night that's not raining and get the music. It would be best to get her I-pod just so she knows all the songs."

"We will have clear weather in two nights." Alice stated.

"And I'll take care of the music." Simon volunteered.

"Perfect now Aunt Alice and Izzy you need to go shopping because Clary will definitely get suspicious if Isabelle comes back from a shopping trip without any new clothes."

My Aunt grinned and dragged Isabelle out the door. At least she now had a shopping partner so my mom and I would be off the hook.

"Nessie, Bella, come on let's go." My mom and I both groaned but we went along anyway. I guess Aunt Alice must have seen me imagining not having to shop anymore.

"Yes she did." My dad whispered in my ear as I was dragged out the door.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I didn't mean for the story to go this way but i'm glad it did. I will have a small chapter about the girls night and then the kareoke chapter which I have now confirmed all the songs for. Please review beacause reviews will make me write faster and ignore my homework :P No seriously if I get enough they just might so press that green button and type away. **


	7. Chocolate Hair and Marshmallow Fingers

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI or Twilight *sigh* **

**Sorry This chapter took so long and I'm even sorrier that it's just a funny filler chapter but the next chapter is the kareoke one *cheer* and that shall be up sometime around this weekend.**

**I would also like to thank you all for giving this story over 600 hits and over 200 visitors so thanks so much and please keep reading my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Chocolate Hair and Marshmallow Fingers

Nessie POV

I pulled into the Institute's driveway for the second time that day chuckling to myself when I heard Clary arguing with Isabelle over her outfit.

"Isabelle this skirt is way to short for any decent person to wear." Clary protested.

"Not it's not plus it looks so good on you."

"It barely covers my butt. I'll flash people every time I lean down."

"So?"

"I am not wearing it end of discussion."

"Hi Simon." I greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hey Nessie. Clary should be down soon but she and Izzy are having some uh wardorbe issues."

"I heard."

"Yeah well I have nothing more to say about that matter so moving on to other topics we're still having the karaoke thing the night after tomorrow right?"

"Yes unless the weather changes which is highly unlikely."

"Okay and I should warn you that Clary's I-pod has a lot of country music on it."

"Ew, really?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well not all country songs are bad so we should be able to find something."

"What should we be able to find?" Clary asked from the top of the stairs.

"Uh I was just saying that I hope we will be able to find this new spa place that just opened in Port Angeles."

"Oh okay, well I'm ready so we can go now. You're sure It's okay for me to sleep over?"

I shared a relieved look with Simon.

"Of course and since my parents are out hunting tonight we have the place to ourselves. Let's go."

"So what are we doing after the spa?" Clary wondered outloud as we sped down the road.

"Well I was thinking movie marathon, pizza and lots of junk food."

She grinned. "Sounds perfect."

Clary POV

I have to admit that I actually had a lot of fun at the spa and even managed to get Jace off my mind for a while. Nessie and I were watching a Lord of the Rings Marathon and chowing down on her delicious homemade pizza. After the first movie we decided we had had enough pizza so we started on the snacks.

Nessie went down to the pantry to get some marshmallows, chocolate chips and gummi worms while I heated up the sauce.

"This is a lot of food, are we really going to be able to eat it all?"

"We are going to be up for another six hours or so watching the other two movies so I think we'll need the sugar just to stay awake. Anything leftover will probably be devoured by Jake tomorrow anyway."

I laughed at that because I could swear that Jake was a human vacuum, well a werewolf vacuum.

I was stirring the now warm sauce when I noticed that he marshmallows were about to fall off the counter. I reached out to grab them but missed and knocked over the fudge sauce instead and Nessie who was leaning down to get a bowl for the popcorn ended up having the chocolately mixture spilled all over her hair.

"You did not just do that."

I tried to hold back a giggle. "Sorry, it was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." She had a mischievous grin in her eyes as she reached for the bowl of whipped cream and threw the contents all over me before bursting out in laughter.

I joined in and retaliated with a gummy worm rainstorm. She in turn threw some marshmallows at me and somehow they got stuck to the ends on my fingers producing another round of laughter from both of us.

After another half hour of pelting each other with snakcs I looked down at my sticky pjs. "I think we need to change."

"Yeah let's do that and then we can get back to our marathon hopefully without the chocolate hair and marshmallow fingers."

"I'll do my best ma'm." I mock saluted and Nessie started laughing again when my hand got stuck to my sticky forehead.

* * *

**Was this chapter as funny as I think it is? Please review and I promise not to spill hot fudge sauce on you :P**


	8. Karaoke Time Part 1

**Disclaimer: I`m not Stepahnie Meyer or Cassandra Clare.**

**I don`t know how many of you have read my oneshot Church`s Scare Fest but I have a poll up on my profile concerning wether or not I should write a sequel to it so please go to my profile and vote.**

**Here is the long time planned Karaoke chapter and I`ve just learned that karaoke does not have two e`s in it :P I`t a pretty long chapter so i have split it into three parts. I must warn you that all the songs but one are country songs because I didn`t get many good suggestions. That was my fault though because I need the songs to be specific to the theme of the chapter and not so much the character that sings it and I didn`t want to give away what happens in the chapter so sorry about that. Also I do in fact own Clary`s I-pod because it`s my I-pod. On with the first part of the chapter. Oh yeah and ******* indicate where a song starts and ends.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Karaoke Time! Part 1

Clary POV

I was pacing back and forth across the living room floor impatiently awaiting the arrival of my parents. Magnus had promised to portal them over since he was coming to see Alec anyway and I was so excited to see them. It had been a few years ago when Luke had married my mom and I really thought of him as my dad now. Unfortunately my mom couldn't bring the twins, my new baby brother and sister Ely and Blaise. They were barely a year old and apparently to young to come through a portal but I was glad that I could at least see my parents.

"What is taking them so long?" I muttered to no one in particular. "They said they'd be here at four and it's now four thirty. "What if something happened. What if they can't come."

"Clary calm down." Isabelle soothed. "They're just running late that's all. They probably had to make sure Ely and Blaise were okay before they left."

Just then the portal appeared. Luke and my mom came out first follwed by a very colourful Magnus.

"Mom, dad I'm so glad you came. It's been so long since I've seen you." I hugged them both and Luke grinned. I had started calling him dad about a year ago and he still wasn't quite used to it yet.

"It's great to see you to honey." My mom said. "I miss having you living a few blocks away from us. How's it going here?"

"It's great. I love it here despite all the rain. We don't see to much demon activity but we've become great friends with the Cullens and Isabelle has managed to find a new shopping partener. Actually I think Alice is planning something down at the beach tonight since it's sunny for once. Are you guys going to be able to stay for it?"

"We might just stay for a bit. I don't want to leave Maryse alone with the twins for to long."

I laughed at that. Maryse babysitting did love the twins but they could be little devils sometimes. "Okay so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. How about you plan our day. You know the town better than us."

"Okay then let's go and bring an umbrella's just in case."

I took them to the best pizza place in town for lunch and gave them a tour of the town ending at Carlisle's house.

"This is where the Cullens live. Well Edward, Bella and Renesmee have a cottage to themselves but at any given time of the day you can find most of them here."

I introduced them to everyone and Luke decided to take us out to a family dinner before we headed down to the beach.

Alice POV

Edward, Bella, Nessie, Simon, Isabelle and I were all crowded into Carlisle's living room planning out our songs. We had already decided that I would be the one to control the I-pod and that all the songs would be chosen specifically to make Clary realize that she had to tell Jace the truth.

He parents visiting didn't hinder our plans as they were leaving right after we started.

I took a minuite to look into the future to see if the weather would still be fine. _Clear skies, warm breeze coming off the ocean. Clary barefoot on the sand lights twinkling in her eyes as she sang._ Perfect. I thought. It seamed that our plan would go off without a hitch.

Clary POV

Eight-O-Clock at the beach were Alice's instructions. I had no idea what she had planned but I hoped it was going to be fun. Alice refused to tell me anything until everyone was there so I waited patiently. After a few minutes we had all gathered around a fire as the sun began to set. Well all of us but Alec and Magnus who were spending some time alone together after not seeing each other for so long.

"Okay so now that we're all here I think we should let Clary in on what we're doing tonight." Alice said.

Our plan. So they all knew I see.

"Tonight is officially karaoke night!"

"What! But we don't have any music." I loved to sing but not in front of other people.

"Oh yes we do." Simon grinned evily as he revealed my I-pod in his hand.

"Bu..bu..but..My I-pod is mostly country music." I stuttered.

"I know but we're singing along to it anyway." Simon retorted.

Alice brought out an I-pod speaker system and two mikes. "Okay Luke since you and Jocelyn are leaving soon you're up first and you can even choose your song."

Luke took the mike and started scrolling trough my I-pod stopping after a minute with a smile on his face. I smiled as well when the music started playing Mr. Mom by Lonestar and Luke began to sing.

*******

Lost my job, came home mad  
Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad  
She said I can go to work until you find another job  
I thought I like the sound of that  
Watch TV and take long naps  
Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom

Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom

Football, soccer and ballet  
Squeeze in Scouts and PTA  
And there's that shopping list she left  
That's seven pages long  
How much smoke can one stove make  
The kids won't eat my charcoal cake  
It's more than any man can take  
Being Mr. Mom

Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom

Before I fall in bed tonight  
If the dog didn't eat the classifieds  
I'm gonna look just one more time

'Cause  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long  
Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom

Balancin' check books, juggling bills  
Thought there was nothing to it  
Baby, now I know how you feel  
What I don't know is how you do it

_He sang the last line to my mom._

Honey your my hero

*******

"Clary I will never take your babysitting for granted ever again."

I laughed. "Don't worry it gets easier the older they get, well until they hit eight. That's when kids get annoying." I knew from by babysitting job when I was fifteen.

He chuckled. "I'll remember to call you then when I need help." And then he handed the mike to my mom.

"Jocelyn you may choose your song." Alice chirped.

It didn't take long for her to choose and the music soon started.

*******

You wake up from your dreaming  
and you don't want to face the day  
You can't find a reason  
to think your world will ever change  
You can hide beneath the covers  
Or you can run outside head up high and carry on

Life is a roller coaster ride  
Time Turns the Wheel and Love Collides  
Faith is believing you can close your eyes and touch the sky.  
so Shine while you have the chance to shine  
Laugh even when you want to cry  
Hold on tight to what you feel inside and ride...

It brings you up slowly then shoots you like a rocket towards the ground  
it twists you and it shakes you before it turns you upside down  
You can't see what's around the corner  
and You can't look back, so just live it up and feel the rush

Life is a roller coaster ride  
Time Turns the Wheel and Love Collides  
Faith is believing you can close your eyes and touch the sky.  
so Shine while you have the chance to shine  
Laugh even when you want to cry  
Hold on tight to what you feel inside and ride...

Ride, ride

So shine while you have the chance to shine  
Laugh even when you want to cry  
Hold on tight to what you feel inside and ride

Ride, ride!

*******

My jaw dropped. I never knew my mom could sing like that and I really didn't know she could hit such high notes. I mean Martina McBride songs are hard to sing especially Ride but she pulled it off perfectly.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've sung like that. Clary I'm sorry but we have to go now. The twins will be getting tired soon and I don't want to have Maryse going crazy trying to deal with cranky twins."

"Okay mom. I promise to come visit soon." I hugged them both and waved goodbye as they left.

* * *

**Don`t forget to review and the next part is where it starts to get interesting.**


	9. Karaoke Time Part 2

**Disclaimer: I`m not Stepahnie Meyer or Cassandra Clare.**

**Okay is everyone else having problems uploading things or is it just me? Anyways here is the second part and italicized parts are Clary`s thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Karaoke Time Part 2

Clary POV

"Now for the fun to begin!" Alice grinned. "I'm putting the songs on shuffle and I'm going first."

I looked around my circle of friends to find them all grinning and to be honest I was a little scared. If I had gotten to choose my own song I would have at least been able to choose an easy one but now I had no idea what I would be forced to sing. Thank the Angel I knew the lyrics to all of them.

Alice set the music to shuffle and Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood began playing.

*******  
Ever ever after  
Storybook endings  
Fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do  
And a secret it taught  
It's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

_Only a wish away. If only it was that easy._

Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

_Ha glad to be me, not right now I'm not I mean Jace thinks I'm his sister after all. Wait no stop thinking about Jace and just have fun I scolded myself_.

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted  
You just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

I've been dreaming of a true love's first kiss  
Oh, Oh for ever ever after

*******

I found myself daydreaming when the song ended. Alice had a truly beautiful voice, just like a fairytale that made me start to believe I could possibly have a happily ever after one day.

"Jasper you're up next." Alice chimed as she handed him the mike.

"Nope I think it's Emmet's turn right now." He handed the mike off to a surprised Emmet.

"Hey no fair. You're wife's the one who planned this. Why do I have to go next?" He protested.

"Because If you don't I'll tell Rose what really happened to her car."

Rosalie gave Emmet a glare. "What happened to my car?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he stood up to sing and whispered "You're so dead." in Jasper's ear although we all heard his threat. His song was Stand by Rascal Flatts.

*******  
You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

_Will I?_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

_Holding on is the only thing I can do._

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Then you stand.

*******

He ended on a high note and handed the mike to Jake. "You're up next and don't even try weaselling out of it cause I know Nessie was part of this. It's about time we found out if you can sing as well as you can bark." Emmet teased.

"Ha, ha very funny. I can in fact sing very well but I am choosing my song."

"Oh no you're not. I want to see how well you can sing so I'm choosing your song" Nessie quipped.

She must have told Edward what song she wanted Jake to sing because the music started as soon as she stopped talking. It was a Keith Urban song called You're my Better Half. Wow Nessie was really testing him, that wasn't the easiest song for a guy to sing especially since Jake had such a deep voice.

*******  
Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight

_Jace's strong arms around me, no stop thinking about that._

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count you to help me  
When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright

_No it's not._

You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you me tight

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything

_Could Jace and I make it through anything? Was it possible that he could take me back even after all these years living a lie?_

Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

Oh, oh baby you're my better half  
Ooh, hey baby you're my better half

_Maybe, just maybe._

*******

Jake grinned wickedly. "I told you I could sing."

Nessie stared at him in amazement. "Oh my god Jake you have an amazing voice!" He grinned again basking in Nessie's compliment.

Izzy grabbed the mike from his hand. "I'm next." LeAnne Rime's Can't Fight the Moonlight began and I couldn't help but think that this song was pretty much perfect for Izzy.

*******  
Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

_Hm…not a bad idea._

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

_I began to feel a bit more confident and started humming along._

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

*******

"Okay now I volunteer Leah to go next."

"Listen to what a real werewolf sounds like." She grinned at Jake and despite the fact that she was dating Jace I grinned to. I was starting to like her and if it wasn't for Jace we would probably have been friends. My grin got even bigger when I heard what song she had to sing. That Don't Impress me Much by Shania Twain. The perfect song to shrink Jace's huge ego.

*******  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius--you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all

_Yeah he is or at least thinks he is._

Bridge:  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

_I wonder how Jace is taking this._

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve--just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought a lock it  
cause heaven forbid it should fall outta place

_Jace's hair is a bit to perfect all the time hmm…_

(bridge)

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that wont keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I cant believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me--you must be jokin, right!

_Not car, vampire motorcycle and I do believe he does kiss it goodnight ha._

(bridge)

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that wont keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that wont keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me

*******

Ha ha ha that was funny. I found Jace smiling so I knew he didn't take her words to heart but I had a feeling that some of those things were true. Well not the rocket scientist part that's for sure.

"Rosie you're up." Emmet said earning himself another glare for calling her Rosie.

A real Fine Place to Start by Sara Evans began.

*******  
I'm gonna do it darling  
I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
But I'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
I've never been this far  
Didn't know love could run so deep  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

_Jace holding me close would be a dream come true but he wouldn't not after he found out what I have kept from him. I can't tell him._

Something is goin' on  
I can't explain but sure can touch  
It's calling both of us.  
stronger than any fear or doubt,  
It's changing everything I see  
It's changing you, it's changing me.

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine.

_But I wanted to, I wanted to tell him more than anything. I just wasn't brave enough to not yet._

Holdin' you close, chasing that moon.  
spinning all night,  
Lovin' just who you are  
sparks flying in the dark  
shooting out lights, hunting down dreams,  
figuring out what love really means  
baby giving you my heart,  
is a real fine place, real fine place to start.  
Oh yeah  
Oh,oh,oh

*******

"Okay Jasper now it's your turn."

His song turned out to be Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. What a coincidence that this song would play just as I admitted to myself that I wanted to tell Jace the truth.

*******  
I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_I could see but I was just to late._

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_It could happen like that. I thought wistfully._

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

*******

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Karaoke Time Part 3

**Disclaimer: I`m not Stepahnie Meyer or Cassandra Clare.**

**Here is the third part and don`t forget to vote.**

* * *

Clary POV

Edward was up next and when his song ended up being Risk by Paul Brandt I knew that it wasn't just a coincidence.

*******  
I'd rather stand on the edge of a cliff  
And hang my toes over a bit,  
And then jump when they dare me,  
Even if it scares me and I get hurt.  
I'd rather build my wings on the way down,  
Do my best not to fall to the ground  
and than laugh at my mistakes  
'cause there only lessons I'll learn

_You planned this. I accused._

_He nodded sheepishly._

I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,  
And love like a fire that's out of control, and laugh and dance and fall  
and chance and kiss  
I'd rather live my whole life  
with a sense of abandon,  
Squeeze every drop out,  
no matter what happens.  
And not wonder what I've missed  
I'd rather risk.

_Was Nessie part of this?_

_Another nod._

Well I guess I could just play it safe  
and forget about love, hope and faith,  
with my eye on the shore line,  
keeping my boat tied and staying home,

ohhh but I'll never discover new land  
by keeping my feet on the sand  
No I'd rather set sail  
and get carried away by the storm.

_Let me guess you Bella, Nessie, Alice, Isabelle and Simon planned this am I right?_

_He nodded once again._

I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,  
And love like a fire that's out of control, and laugh and dance and fall  
and chance and kiss  
I'd rather live my whole life  
with a sense of abandon,  
Squeeze every drop out,  
no matter what happens.  
And not wonder what I've missed  
I'd rather risk.  
I would rather risk

_Okay fine then I admit it I would rather risk Jace's friendship than live my whole life without him knowing. Thanks._

_He smiled._

I'd rather burn with desire deep in my soul,  
And love like a fire that's out of control,  
I'd live my whole life  
with a sense of abandon,  
Squeeze every drop out  
no matter what happens.  
And not wonder what I've missed  
Oh I just can't resist,  
The chance to risk

Ohhh live, and love and laugh and dance and fall and chance and kiss

I'd rather risk (x6)

*******

Bella was up next and her song was Love story by Taylor Swift. I laughed at her protests to not sing. It seemed that I wasn't he only one who didn't like singing in public.

*******  
We were both young when i first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air

_More like in the club with demon stench in the air._

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know

_That we were both shadow hunters._

That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet

_Actually my 'daddy' said that we were brother and sister. Come to think of it this is all Valentine's fault. If he hadn't said that we'd be together right now but there's no use dwelling on the past. It's up to me to fix this love story._

And i was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

_I'm not your sister. Oh how much I wanted to say that._

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all i really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when i first saw you...

_I will say it just not yet._

*******

Simon claimed the mike and started singing Once in a Lifetime by Keith Urban.

*******  
I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your touch  
I know that you're scared but you've never been this loved  
It's a long shot, baby, I know it's true,  
But if anyone can make it, I'm betting on me and you  
Just keep on moving in to me  
I know you're going to see  
The best is yet to come

Don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where the sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

_A giant leap of faith but I would take it._

Everybody's looking for what we've found  
Some wait their whole lives and it never comes around  
So don't hold back now,  
Just let go of all you've ever known  
And put your hand in mine

_I needed him to know._

Don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where the sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

I close my eyes and I see you standing right there  
Saying "I do" and they're throwing rice in our hair  
Then the first one's born, then a brother comes along and he's got your smile  
I'll be looking back at the life we had still at your side

So don't fear it now; we're going all the way  
Where the sun is shining on a brand new day  
It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith  
But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love

_Soon, I'll tell him soon._

*******  
I had feeling that that song was meant to give me confidence as well as being dedicated to Izzy. I smiled because I was glad Simon finally got the girl of his dreams now it was my turn to get the man of my dreams.

"Thanks Nessie." I whispered to her.

"For what?"

"For setting this all up. Don't deny it your dad spilled but thanks."

"So it worked?"

"Yes I will tell him I just don't know when but I will I promise. Now go and sing it's your turn."

She sang Twisted by Carrie Underwood.

*******  
Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby

_It's time to put the pieces back together._

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong

_It's not wrong. He's not my brother._

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save me  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Even if it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

*******

I went through scenarios in my head where I was telling Jace that I wasn't his sister and I was quite happy with imaginary Jace's response until I realized that it was real Jace's turn. I wondered what song was chosen for him and was surprised when it turned out to be Days go By by Keith Urban.

*******  
I'm changing lanes  
I'm talking on the phone  
I'm drivin' way too fast  
And the interstate's jammed with  
Gunners like me afraid of coming in last

But somewhere in the race we run  
We're coming undone

Days Go By  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind, as the cars go by  
It's all we've been givin  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause Days Go By

_They were so sneaky but right. Everyday I said I'll tell him tomorrow was a day wasted. I had to tell him tomorrow for sure. No excuses I will tell him._

Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by  
Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs  
But somewhere in the rush I felt  
We're losing ourselves

Days Go By  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been givin  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause Days Go By

We think about tomorrow then it slips away  
We talk about forever but we've only got today

_Yes we do and I don't plan to waste it this time._

And the Days Go By  
I can feel em flying  
Like a hand out the window  
As the cars go by  
It's all we've been givin  
So you better start livin'  
You better start livin'  
Better start livin' right now

'Cause Days Go By  
I can feel em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind, as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause Days Go By

These Days Go By  
So take em by the hand  
They're yours and mine  
Take 'em by the hand  
And live your life  
Take 'em by the hand  
Dont let em all fly by  
Come on, come on now  
Dont you know the Days Go By

_I won't let another wasted day pass me by._

*******

_Edward can you please get Alice to play Fearless by Taylor Swift for me to sing?_

_He nodded and smiled obviously happy with my decision._

*******  
There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_I might not be fearless but I will stand up and take a risk. Ha I just used like three song names in that sentence. I will tell Jace that he's not my brother._

******

"Okay now that we have all sung I think we need to have a duet between the best guy and best girl singer tonight. And the best guy singer is Edward." Figures he had an amazing voice. "And the best girl singer is Clary." Alice handed me another mike.

"What? I'm not the best singer."

"Yes you are. You were absolutely awesome." Simon said.

"Well okay what are we singing?"

"It looks like the next song will be The Impossible by Joe Nickols."

I smiled, that song sounded perfect.

*******  
Edward:  
My dad chased monsters from the dark  
He checked underneath my bed  
He could lift me with one arm  
Way up over top his head  
He could loosen rusty bolts  
With a quick turn of his wrench  
He pulled splinters from his hand  
Never even flinched  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized

Both:  
Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

Clary:  
And then there was my junior year  
Billy had a brand new car  
It was late,the road was wet  
I guess the curve was just too sharp  
I walked away without a scratch  
They brought the helicopter in  
And Billy couldn't feel his legs  
Said he'd never walk again  
But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:

Both:  
Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

Edward:  
So don't tell me that it's over

Clary:  
Don't give up on you and me

Both:  
'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless  
If you believe:

Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

_It's not impossible that he could love me still. I refuse to believe that. It may take time but somehow I'll get Jace back._

*******

Everyone clapped and Simon took Edward's mike.

"Okay it's time for one last song. You and me Clary let's sing."

"Fine I'll sing but this is the last song." I said until I heard the song. "Simon! I am not singing the Pokemon Theme song."

He grinned wickedly. "Yes you are. You said."

"But…"

"No buts, your singing."

*******  
Simon:  
I wanna be the very best  
That no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause.

Clary (singing through giggles):  
I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside

Simon and Clary overlapping chorus:

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Simon:  
Pokemon

Both:  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

Both:  
You teach me  
And I'll teach you  
Pokemon.

Simon:  
Gotta catch em all

Every clallange along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place.

Clary:  
Come with me the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been out dream

Simon and Clary overlapping chorus:

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Simon:  
Pokemon

Both:  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

Both:  
You teach me  
And I'll teach you  
Pokemon.

Simon:  
Gotta catch em all  
Gotta catch em all  
Yeah

Bridge

Simon and Clary overlapping chorus:

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Simon:  
Pokemon

Both:  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Simon:  
Pokemon  
Gotta catch em all

Clary:  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

Both:  
You teach me  
And I'll teach you  
Pokemon.

Both:  
Gotta catch em all  
Gotta catch em all  
Pokemon.

*******

"Come on admit it you had fun singing that." Simon stated.

"Okay yes it was fun, Jace shut up you are not allowed to ever comment on this or remember it for that matter."

He smirked "Don't worry I'll always remember."

Isabelle hit him over the back of the head and I laughed.

"Ow that hurt you know." he complained.

"It was supposed to." Izzy replied checking to make sure his hard head hadn't broken any of her nails.

_I'll tell him tomorrow. I have to and then well be together._

* * *

**If you have heard the Pokemon theme song then you know what i`m talking about witht he overlapping chorus thing and if you haven`t then you need to. I`m expecteing at least seven reviews before I even think about updating again and I would like to thank all the anonymous reviewers and the one who have accounts as well. You guys are awesome and really keep me going thanks so much. So please review and don`t worry the story is far from over.**


	11. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: Since there is only MI characters in this chapter I will just say that I am not Cassandra Clare. **

**None of youhave voted on wether or not you want me to write a sequel to Second Chances but I've decided that I am so i'm taking the poll down and I would also like to tell you guys that I have an idea for an all MI so look for the first chapter of that sometime in the near future. I don't know what it's title will be yet but it's set in Medeival times so just keep your eyes open.**

**Wow it didn't take you guys long to give me seven reviews so here it is at last. I present to you the chapter where Jace finally finds out the truth. **

* * *

Chapter 11 - Second Chance

Clary POV

That night I went to bed nervous with anticipation. No matter what I would tell Jace the truth tomorrow and I hoped he wouldn't hate me for it. It had been almost three years since that night in Alicante, the night I had found out the truth. That was my first chance to tell him tomorrow was my second chance.

I fell into a fitfull slumber but when I finally calmed down I dreamt about Jace. I dreamt about him holding me in his strong warm arms and forgiving me for keeping this secret from him. Right before dream Jace kissed me a loud bang woke me up.

My eyes fluttered open trying to ajust to the dull morning light when a flash of light lit up my room followed by another loud bang. A thunderstorm was raging outside but it didn't crush my mood.

I was still happy from my dream, it seamed like a good omen to me. Then again the storm might possibly be a bad omen. Well then I guess I'm just not meant to know how Jace will take the news until I tell him.

I heard the clatter of dishes coming from the kitchen and that could only mean one thing. Someone was cooking breakfast. I glanced at my clock. The green glowing numbers indicated that it was five-thirty am. Wait a minute five-thirty that was way to early to be up. I didn't feel the least bit tired though so I took a quick shower and got dressed before heading into the kitchen.

Just as I suspected Jace was the only one in there. He was the only person in the house that got up this early and since everyone else was asleep I decided that this would be the perfect time to tell him.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Jace." I said in the most normal voice I could manage.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?"

"The storm woke me up and there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it that you want to tell me?" He placed some eggs and bacon onto a plate and slid it over to me.

I picked at the food with my fork trying to figure out the best way to tell him. I really should have planned this out. I thought to myself. Were did all my courage from last night go?

I looked up at Jace to find him eating his breakfast. He didn't look like he cared about what I was going to tell him but then again he didn't know what he was about to find out. I had to tell him now before I lost my nerve besides when else was I going to find him alone.

I was just about to talk when he looked up with sad eyes. "Leah broke up with me." He said in a flat voice.

Okay I was not expecting that. "When?" I asked softly.

"This morning. She called me to break up. Said something about imprinting on some guy but I know she's lying." His eyes were glazed over and I felt bad for him at the same time that I was glad Leah was out of the way.

"Well it's her loss. You're a great guy and if she didn't realize that then that's to bad for her." That produced a shadow of a smile from him.

"You're just saying that because you're my sister."

This was it. It was now or never I had to tell him. I took a deep breath.

**END OF CHAPTER**

*****************

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*****************

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*****************

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*****************

*****************

*************** **

*****************

*************** **

*****************

**JUST KIDDING I'M NOT THAT MEAN**

"No I'm saying that because I'm not your sister." I looked up to see his face.

His expression went from surprised to angry to confused. "What!?"

"I said I'm not your sister Jace. We're not related in anyway."

"But how?"

"Valentine lied. He was only my father not yours. Your father your real father was Stephan Herondale. The Inquisitor was your grandmother that's why she sacrificed her life for yours."

He sat still for a while processing his thoughts. "How long have you known?"

"Since the night Valentine died."

Anger flared in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before!"

I hung my head not wanting to look at his enraged expression. "I wanted to but I didn't know how you would take it."

"Didn't you think I had the right to know?"

"Yes I…I'm sorry." I looked up again to see him shake his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again in a softer voice.

"I was going to at the party. I was going to tell you when I found you on the steps of the Hall." I paused. I had already told him that he wasn't my brother so I might as well tell him why I didn't tell him before. "Before I got the chance to talk to you, you started dancing with some of the fey at the party and I thought that maybe you had moved on. I thought that you didn't love me anymore."

He was silent.

"Do you…Could you still love me?"

More silence. When he finally looked at me I almost wished that he hadn't. His eyes were full of rage but then I looked closer and saw something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, sadness, confusion, panic? I couldn't figure it out until I heard his vioce.

"Did you really think that?" It was regret that I saw in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied softly looking down again.

He gently lifted my chin with his finger and looked me in the eyes. "Clary I wish you had told me this the minute you found out because then I would have been able to say yes but now I don't know how I feel." His hand dropped from my face. "I just need some time to think." he dropped his gaze and left the kitchen.

I sat there still picking at my untouched food. Isabelle came in and pulled me into a big hug after seeing my expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I told him."

"Then why are you so sad? You wanted to tell him didn't you?"

"Yes but he didn't react the way I thought he would."

"How did he react?"

"He said he needed the think and that if I had told him the night I found out he wouldn't need to think. He would have taken me back but now he's not sure. It's my fault if I had told him before this wouldn't be happening." My vioce cracked at the end and tears started to stream down my cheeks.

Isabelle rocked me gently. "Aw honey it's okay. He probably just needs to figure out how to tell Leah."

I shock my head miserably. "She broke up with him this morning." the tears flowed faster now and I was filled with regret much worse than the regret I had seen in Jace's eyes. All I could do now was wait.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO? Did I do a good job on this chapter? Do you guys like how Jace reacted or not? Please review even if it's a flame as long as it's a justified flame. **


	12. Thinking

**Disclaimer: Nope still not either author *sigh* and I really thout...oh well on with the story.**

**This is just a short filler chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Thinking

Clary POV

It had been tow weeks since I had told Jace the truth and I hadn't talked to him since. After Isabelle found me in the kitchen she had called Nessie and now I was staying at her house and while I was glad that I didn't have to deal with Jace I was also sad and angry with myself for the same reason. I couldn't avoid him forever could I?

Nessie knocked on my door before coming in. "Hey Clary, how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess I just didn't expect him to react like that. I mean I did expect him to be mad at me but I though that he would at least have some feelings for me."

"At least you got the truth out. You may not be happy with the result but now Jace has the chance to figure things out. I know this isn't what you want to hear but you just have to wait and let time decide."

"Yeah I just have to wait, if only waiting wasn't so hard."

"Things will work out somehow. Do you want some company tonight? My parents and I were going to go hunt but if you need a friend then I can stay."

"No you should go if you need to hunt. I'll be fine and if I need someone to talk to I'll call Isabelle."

"Tell her she can stay over if she wants. I should get going now." She hugged me before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jace POV

Two weeks. I hadn't seen or talked to Clary in two weeks and I knew it was my fault. If I had just told her that I did still love her then she wouldn't have had to run to the Cullens to get away from me.

The truth was that I did still love her, I never stopped but I had trained myself to think about her as my sister for so long that I don't know if I would be able to think of her as anything else.

I was alone in the Institute today and I knew that Clary was alone as well since the Cullens were hunting. I was planning on going over to try and fix things but she hadn't even bothered to call me or anything. I guess I couldn't blame her for avoiding me but I was still mad. Whether it was at her or myself I wasn't to sure.

I sighed and turned on the TV as a distraction. Some game show was on but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind kept wandering back to Clary. The last time I had seen her she was close to tears and I was the one who did that to her. I wish I could just take it all back and start over.

* * *

**Don`t kill me please I promise they will talk just not yet. **


	13. Second, Second Chance

**Disclaimer: Nope still not Cassie Clare or Stephanie Meyer **

**If I say anything I will spoil the chapter so i'll just leave you to read it.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Second Chance

Clary POV

I thought about calling Isabelle to come over because pacing back and forth in an empty house was doing nothing to keep my mind off of Jace. There was a chance that he would be the one to pick up the phone if I called though but I really needed someone so I picked up the phone anyway. Just as I was about to dial there was a knock on the door.

Confused I went over to the window to see who it was. Surely Carlisle and Esme knew that Bella, Edward and Nessie were hunting so it couldn't be them. Jake ought to know as well so who could it be? I pulled aside the curtain to peek out but whoever it was I couldn't see them from the window.

They knocked again so I gave up trying to figure out who it was and just opened the door.

---------------------------------------------

Jace POV

I sat in the kitchen thinking about how I needed to talk to Clary even if she didn't want to hear what I had to say. Even if she yelled at me and told me she never wanted to see me again I needed to talk to her and see her one last time. This was my second chance. I walked over to Edward and Bella's cottage hoping she would be there and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes with no response I knocked again. The door opened and on the other side stood Clary.

----------------------------------------------

Clary POV

Jace was on the other side of the door. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was still as handsome as ever despite the fact that he was drenched in rain. I tried to slam the door on him because I was still mad and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him but he stopped me and tried to step into the house. I gave up realizing that there was no way to avoid him now and stepped aside to let him in.

--------------------------------------------

Jace POV

Drawing a shaky breath I softly touched her arm with my hand. She flinched away and I couldn't help the hurt that crossed my face. "Clary I'm sorry." I apologized softly.

She looked up at me in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry for all of this. You were just doing what you thought was right when you didn't tell me and as much as I wish you had I'm not mad at you."

"You're not? But why, I was wrong to not tell you."

"I could never stay mad at the woman that I love."

A small gasp escaped her lips. "You really still love me? Even after everything…"

I cut her off. "Yes of course. My feelings for you never went away or changed. I was just confused. I needed some time to sort things out and I hope I'm not to late."

A smile lit her face and she shook her head. "Of course not."

I smiled with her and place a light kiss on her lips. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

-----------------------------------

Clary POV

I was ecstatic. Jace still loved me even after I lied to him. My joy was echoed in his face as well and then he leaned in to kiss me. It was a light kiss but filled with so much love and compassion.

"Jace I'm sorry to. I should have told you."

"It's okay Clary, I don't care anymore. I only care about being with you. Why don't we just put all this behind us and start over?"

"I love you Jace Herondale."

"I love you as well Clarissa Morgenstern."

I giggled. "Actually it's Greymark now."

"Really, I'm sure Luke is very happy about that."

"Yes he is. I think he's finally gotten used to me calling him dad."

"Speaking of which how are we going to tell everyone?"

"Um well everyone kind of already knows."

"Are you serious? Was I the only one who didn't know?"

I nodded sheepishly. "There are a few people that don't know like Alec and Magnus but pretty much everyone else knows or at least suspects."

Jace shook his head and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I guess it won't be as hard to tell everyone as I thought."

"No I guess not but your parents and mine don't know so that could be interesting to explain."

He shrugged. "They don't live here, we can put off telling them until we can think of a way to sanely explain it."

I laughed and unwound his hand from my waist so I could twine my fingers with his. "Why don't we go tell everyone the good news?"

Jace smiled and stared leading me outside.

"Jace."

"Yes?"

"How about we wait until the rain stops instead?"

He looked surprised for a minute until he looked outside. "Oh I forgot that it was raining. I must have had my mind on other things."

I giggled again and closed the door. "We can tell everyone later." I placed a kiss on his lips.

He nodded, wrapped his arms around me returning the kiss.

* * *

**Are you all happy now, they are finally together. Sadly this also means that the story is nearing the end.**


	14. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I am in no way or form Cassie Clare or Stephanie Meyer nor will I ever be *i'm feeling a bit dramatic today***

**Okay first of all i would like to thank all of my awesome readers for getting me up to 58 reviews. I'm more than halfway to my goal of 100. Second of all I would like i apologize for the extemely long wait for this chapter. I have been loaded with homework but since it's christmas break now I will try me best to make up for it. **

* * *

Chapter 14 - Trouble

Edward POV

I had just drained the last drop of blood from the mountain lion and stopped to watch Bella. I couldn't hold back a chuckle when the bear ripped the hem of her skirt. She walked over to me with a pout on her face.

"You'd think after a few years of this I would be able to hunt as easily as you do or at least without any mishaps. I mean is that to much to ask?" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

I caught her around the waist and pulled her towards me. "Don't worry love, it just takes practice."

As if to prove my point Nessie showed up with shreds of her jacket hanging off of her. I was about to laugh at that when I read her thoughts.

_We have to get back to the house now. Jake says Leah is after Clary. She just attacked me when I tried to stop her_

"Are you hurt? Why is she after Clary?" I asked as we ran.

"I'm fine. I think the reason she's after Clary though is because of Jace. They might have gotten back together and she somehow found out."

"Let's hope they're at least armed then because Leah can be vicious."

Nessie POV

The three of us split and I went straight to the cottage hoping Clary was still there. There was no visible damage to the outside of the house so I assumed that meant Leah hadn't been here.

"Clary." I called as I opened the door. There was no answer and that worried me. I went up to the room she had been staying in but she wasn't here. Just as I was starting to think that maybe Leah had been here and kidnapped her I found Clary lying on the couch wrapped up in Jace's arms both of them asleep.

I smiled for a minute glad that they had worked things out and then woke them up.

"Clary, Jace you two need to get out of here."

"What why?" Clary asked sleepily.

I explained everything to them and took them back to the Institute in the Ferrari.

"I'm going to go help Jake and the guys track her so if she shows up here just be careful and call me."

"Calm down, how hard can it be to take care of one werewolf?" Jace asked.

"Don't underestimate her, she may look innocent but she is capable of killing the both of you."

Clary POV

After Nessie left I heard Isabelle come down the stairs.

"Clary, you're back!" She squealed before engulfing me in a bear hug. Then she stepped back and noticed Jace's hand in mine. "I knew it, I knew you couldn't stay mad at her for long." she pointed at Jace.

"No he couldn't. Unfortunately his ex has some letting go issues."

"What?"

"Apparently Leah has it out for Clary now that we're together." Jace explained.

"But wasn't she the one that broke up with you?"

"Yes she was." I replied coldly. "Nessie and the wolves are out now tracking her and Bella and Edward are helping. They seem to think she's a big threat but I don't see why."

Jace shook his head. "I don't either but I think we should be a bit more careful just in case."

After a few weeks of no one finding her it seemed that Leah had left town and after two months we had all but forgotten her. I suppose it was just a false alarm or maybe she didn't plan on us finding out. Either way I was glad to be rid of her. Jace and I were happy and everyone including Maryse, Robert and my parents were happy for us.

I was training with Alec as Isabelle had seen fit to drag Jace away for some shopping. She claimed that his wardrobe was lacking colour. He wouldn't normally have gone but for Izzy threatening to cook and force us all to eat it.

Our blades clashed above his head as I tried to push Alec back. My efforts succeeded as I backed him to the waters edge on the beach and one final effort caused him to fall in. Simon who was watching just laughed and I couldn't hold back a laugh myself.

Alec picked himself out off the water and wiped his hair away from his face. "Normally I would deny that that just happened but it seams you've gotten as good as Jace, maybe even better but don't tell him I said that. I like my head to stay attached to my body."

"No problem." I agreed.

"No promises." Simon laughed.

I hit him on the back of the head and he feinted hurt.

"I think we've trained enough for today plus I should go get some take out before Izzy gets home and tried to cook." Alec joked.

"I'll come with you, I'm starving so I'll see you back at the Institue." Simon waved bye and followed Alec.

"Ok I'll see you guys later and Alec I think you should probably change before you go." I laughed as he looked down at his water drenched clothes.

The rain had stopped for a few hours but it was still cloudy. I started to head back home before the rain started again when somebody grabbed me from behind and held a dagger to my neck. I tried to scream but the person tied a gag in my mouth and bound my hands before pushing me roughly.

My Shadowhunter balance saved me from a nasty fall on the rocky part of the beach. The person in front of me lowered their hood and a look of shock crossed my face when I realized that it was Leah. My vision started to go blurry and my mind registered that there was a strong drug in the cloth stuffed in my mouth. In desperation I reached for my cell and sent a single message to Jace.

HELP

* * *

**This new twist has happily made the story a bit longer because I was originally going to get rid of Leah in this chapter but I have rethunk my storyline. I hope it doesn't seem like i'm trying to drag out the ending because I really to have more to add. Again i'm sorry for the long wait and I promise to try to update once a month or sooner. It will most likely be one update every two to three weeks but I can't promise anything but to try my best. **


	15. The End AN

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT**

_**I am leaving fanfiction. No this is no joke, I have been thinking this over for a few months now and I have decided that I will no longer be writing on fanfiction. I am sorry to abandon all of my unfinished fics but I will not be putting any of them up for adoption. Before I explain why I feel that I need to first explain why I am leaving. You see I am currently writing a novel, actually I have been for quite some time now and I was constantly looking for a way to practice writing to improve my writing skills. Fanfiction has provided me with that opportunity and now I have the drive and inspiration to finally finish my novel. Unfortunately all that drive and inspiration is only for my novel. I cannot write a fic without reason to and right now I need to listen to my heart however cheesy that may sound and leave this site behind me. Now to give reason for not putting up my stories for adoption. I feel that once a story is started only the author can truly know how it was intended to end and though I have no intention of coming back to finish my fics anytime soon I still feel that only I can finish them. I do not mean to say that any of you don't have creative ideas that may be better than mine for my fics just that I would not feel right giving away my story for another person to finish. I hope you understand my reasons behind this decision. I know that I still have much to learn but for now I believe I have learned all I can from fanfiction. Goodbye to all my loyal readers. Do not ever give up on your dreams; I sure won't give up on mine. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky you will see my novel on a store shelf one day soon. The last thing I have to say is don't ever quit just because the road ahead is a hard one because you will always be left wondering what if. Don't ever lose your sense of creativity, fun and imagination because life would be empty without it. Most of all don't ever pass up a chance to try something new if you want to do it because life never stops, you can't pause or rewind it so live in the moment and be yourself, it's the only you there is. I may come back one day if the road I take leads me back here but for now I bid you all farewell. **_

I leave you all with my new favourite quote and the motto I now live by...

"To imagine is everything, to know is nothing at all."

- Anatole France

**If you want to PM me I will most likely be on for a week or so in case you have any further questions regarding my stories. Just send me the question and I will post the responses on my profile page. After March is over I will be gone and any messages sent after then will not be responded to. This same message is posted as the last chapter of all of my fics and profile. Thank you for reading my fics over this past year and supporting me. I would not be where I am without you all.**


	16. Important AN

Well I'm back and hopefully I'll be here for a long time. I really can't say what made me decide to come back, all I know is that I have been so inspired to write in the past year and I want to share my stories with everyone. I have been doing a lot of writing lately; I actually finished the novel I was working on and now have another one in the working stages. Admittedly most of my recent writing has been for my own stories or have been fanfiction that includes my original characters which means I cannot post them for copyright reasons. However I have been writing actual fanfiction as well, fanfiction that I would love to post.

I cannot promise regular updates; actually I think that is what got to me last time. I just couldn't keep up with my promised for updates and I apologise for that. Even though I have even less time now than I did before, I think I have learned a few things about managing it better and I am very excited to be back.

I would also like to address the matter of my existing stories. I know none of them except for the oneshot are finished and I do still love the ideas I had for them but I think that except for Dark Princess none of them have a hope of being finished. Again I apologise for anyone who was waiting for an ending but I would just rather get a fresh start and really try to keep my stories more in character. If I do continue Dark Princess I will be editing the two chapters that are up already and there may be some drastic changes (I have a few new ideas for that story).

Well I think that's it for now. I may be getting a new poll or two up sometime soon so look out for that and I'd just like to thank everyone who supported my decision to leave. It really helped me sort through some stuff knowing that I had people who really did understand why I left so thank you.


End file.
